Einsam
by kristell
Summary: Eine kleine TuneErnest fic


An der Wand gelehnt beobachtet Ernest eine junge Frau. Um genau zu sein seine Lotsin. Tune Youg.  
Sie scheint ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Total auf die Reparatur arbeit an Luhma Klein beschäftigt, hat sie nicht gehört wie er sich hinter sie an die Wand gelehnt hat.  
"Willst du nicht langsam eine Pause machen?", fragt er schließlich.  
Erschrocken, durch die stimme die die sonst stille Halle durchbricht, dreht sie sich um.  
Sofort lächelt sie.  
"Nein es geht schon. Ich muss erst die Arbeit beenden"  
Mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck mustert der Pilot seine Lotsin kurz.  
"Ich wollte dir nur sagen das es Frühstück gibt"  
"Ich komme nach", sagt sie nickend.  
Darauf entfernt sich Ernest wieder.

Die Arbeit beendet, geht Tune in die Cafeteria. Sie holt sich ihr Tablett mit essen und setzt sich zu den anderen. Lächelnd verfolgt sie die Diskussion von Rio und Gareas.  
"Warum streiten die beiden diesmal?", fragt tune zu Leena gewand.  
Ihre Freundin schaut sie grinsend an.  
"Gareas behauptet das Rio was mit Phil hätte!"   
Auch Leena mischt sich in die Diskussion ein. Tune ist still weiter, sie sagt nie etwas dazu.  
Schließlich endet der streit mit Phil die einen hochroten kopf hat, einem zufriedenen Gareas und einem schmollendem Rio.  
Nach dem dem Essen nimmt Leena sie beiseite.  
"Tune kann ich mit dir unter vier Augen sprechen?"  
Tune nickt lächelnd. Leena zieht die Lotsin mit in eine leeren gang.  
"Worum geht es?"  
Nervös blickt Leena sich um.  
"Na ja es geht um...Gareas und mich. Wie wirken ich und er auf dich? Versteh das bitte nicht falsch!"  
"Wie ihr als paar wirkt?"  
"Wa- woher weißt du-.."  
"Das ist doch offensichtlich, Glückwunsch"  
Leena tritt von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
"Behalt es für dich, es muss nicht gleich jeder wissen das wir zusammen sind"  
"Ich werde nichts verraten", sagt Tune und Zwinkert ihr zu.  
"Danke Tune!"  
Besser gelaunt verlässt Leena Tune.

Tune rutscht die wand herunter. Ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit macht sich in ihr breit.  
"Warum ist das alles so? Warum?", fragt sie mit leiser stimme.

Ein Victim fliegt auf eine Kolonie zu. Das Wesen greift an, die Kolonie explodiert sofort..  
Der verzweifelte schrei eines Mädchens ist zu hören.  
Schweißgebadet schreckt Tune aus ihrem schlaf, wieder hat sie diese Alpträume. Die Zerstörung ihrer Heimat Kolonie!  
Das alles liegt 14Jahre zurück, wieso kehren diese schrecklichen träume zurück?  
Unruhig wälzt sie sich von einer Seite auf die andere, nach schlafsuchend.  
Doch Vergebens.  
Leise, bedacht Leena nicht zu wecken die gegen über von ihr friedlich schlafend im Bett liegt, zieht Tune sich an und schlüpft aus dem Zimmer. Ihr weg führt die Lotsin in den dunklen Erholungsraum, eine kleine Gartenanlage. Sie lässt sich in einer Ecke in das Gras fallen und schließt die Augen.  
"Wo wird das alles enden?"  
Stille.  
Die Decke eine Zeit lang anschauend schläft sie schließlich ein. Und wieder suchen sie Alpträume heim. Schreiend, mit tränen in den Augugen, wacht sie auf, erst nicht Realisierend wo sie ist.  
"Ganz ruhig!", sagt eine stimme sanft.  
Sie blickt sich um, neben ihr sitzt Ernest, sie besorgt musternd.  
"W-wie kommst du den hier her", fragt sie die tränen nicht beachtend.  
" Leena sagte das du nicht in deinem Zimmer seiest. Also bin ich dich suchen gegangen. Am ende fand ich dich hier unruhig schlafen"  
Tune blickt ihn nicht an, sie versucht sich zu beruhigen doch der schreck sitzt tief..  
"Was ist los? Du wirkst so verängstigt.", fragt er behutsam.  
Tune schluckt.  
"Alträume. Meine Heimatkolonie wurde von einem Victim angegriffen und-und zerstört. Ich hab alles mit angesehen. Dieses Ereignis verfolgt mich bis heute noch", mit leiser stimme fast flüsternd erzählt sie Ernest was damals passiert ist.  
Stumm, nichts tuend schaut er sie an.  
Tune kauert sich zusammen.  
"E-es tut mir leid. Das interessiert dich bestimmt alles nicht"  
Sie kann die tränen nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
"Jetzt fang ich auch noch an zu weinen, es tut mir leid"  
Tränen kullern ihr Gesiecht herunter.  
Zwei arme schlingen sich sanft um Tune. Sie blickt auf  
"E-eeernest wa-.."  
Doch bevor sie weiter sprechen kann küsst ihr Partner sie sanft auf den Mund.  
"Beruhige dich Tune.", sagt er leise sie in seinen armen wiegend.  
Tune versteht die Welt nicht mehr. Ernest hält sie in seinen armen und hat sie Geküsst.  
Er lächelt sie an.  
"Du bist mir wichtiger als alles auf der Welt. Das ist mir vor kurzem klar geworden!"  
Übberascht start Tune ihn an. Hat sie das gerade wirklich gehört?  
Bevor sie etwas sagen kann ergreift Ernest das Wort.  
"Ich habe dich lange beobachtet Tune. Du fühlst dich einsam und verloren. Nicht wahr?"  
Ihr steigen wieder tränen in die Augen.  
"J-ja wie soll es auch sein ich hab meine Familie verloren alles. Und jetzt will ich nicht auch noch dich verlieren", schluchzt sie. Die Worte waren raus die ganze lasst die Tune mit sich getragen hatte ist plötzlich weg.  
"Ich liebe dich", sagt er plötzlich."Und verlassen könnte ich dich niemals Tune, also sei unbesorgt"  
Er zieht sie fester in seine Arme und küsst sie wieder, länger und leidenschaftlicher.


End file.
